


Other Side of the Wall

by Roxy_Luvs2409, Tye_Dye200519



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chaos, Fanmade Characters - Freeform, Oh hey Armageddon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy_Luvs2409/pseuds/Roxy_Luvs2409, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye_Dye200519/pseuds/Tye_Dye200519
Summary: A demon and an angel, and no not the ones you know, figuring out how to deal with the probability of the world ending with one strange kid in between.





	1. No Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of the entirety of this thing, me and my friend were bored and entertained and idea involving flowers, rainbows, chaos, plants, squirrels, and curses.

There was once a snake in the garden and in fact, there were two. One snake was only minding their business when a rock plopped on their tail, startling them from their spot of comfort. As with any startled creature it ran, or rather _slithered_ , away from that spot off to the other wall. An Angel, stationed on the Southern wall, was gazing out at the desert ahead wondering a bit to themselves. The large black snake escapes up the wall and joins the Angel on their side, settling into a more familiar form, a human one.

"Did you drop a rock on me?" Said the demon. The Angel turns and looks at them in question, “Drop a what on you?” The Angel has honestly never seen a snake, except for the ones who bounced on their tails, which frankly were adorable in their mind’s eye. “I don’t recall dropping a rock, if I did it was accidental and I didn’t mean to do such a thing even if I did drop the rock. Are you okay though? It sounds like it hurt.” They said, quick to worry over the unexpecting stranger. "Yes, but it's fine now. Anyway, who are you?" 

“Uh, like my name or what I go by?” The Angel said, not sure if they should be trusting a Demon, their hereditary enemy, but found no harm in the moment.

"Whichever you prefer." They shrugged.

“Oh uh, Hydrangea I think, those flowers over there? I like the pink ones but I feel like the colour changes depending on soil, not sure but someone said something about soil once.” They rambled, and oh do they ramble quite a lot. “Oh dear, I’m sorry um what was your name? Or uh, whichever you prefer me to refer to you as that is.” The demon rolled their eyes, "Dye, my name is Dye." They said looking out into the desert. The Angel nodded, “Dye, like D. Y. E. Or D. I. E.?” Hydrangea tilted their head in question, waiting for a response. "What do you think my name would be. D.I.E the fuck kinda name is that. No, it’s D.Y.E." Dye said, shaking their head in disappointment. Hydrangea nodded in response, “That’s nice.” They smiled at Dye and turned to look back out at the desert where a storm was taking shape. A fat droplet of water splashed against Dye’s face, they hissed in pain. Hydrangea takes notice and shields their new friend with a wing until the rain stops.

~~~~

There was a black shadow walking by itself, no human or entity shown for it to belong to and if anyone knew any better, they would think it was a demon walking in the shadows to best avoid having to brush past any human body. The shadow turned into the nearest store lit up only by natural lights and belonged to an entity once more. The demon stalked over to the backroom where an angel sat minding its own business and opened the door. “Angellll'' Tye slurred, slightly tipsy from drinking after receiving news, none of the good bits either. “Angle angel angle, we needs ta talk! I brought the wines.” They said triumphantly holding up a half-gone bottle of wine. Hydrangea just cocks their head and shoos Tye off into the back-backroom, the one furthest back away from the 18th-century collection room. Tulip, a rainbow snake belonging to Hydrangea, draped herself over a shelf curious to the happenings of the pair. Tye plops down on the couch closest to them, Hydrangea sitting neatly on the one opposite of Tye. “Angel, do you want more wine?” Tye asked shakily handing over the bottle of wine to Hydrangea. “I haven’t had any, but yes sure.” Hydrangea takes the bottle and takes a sip, “So what is it that we are to be discussing?” 

It had been three hours they’d been drinking, the conversation had just started to pick up and Hydrangea was silently draped over their couch in a way that should not be humanly possible, but it is. “Dolphins! Angel Dolphins!” Tye rambled on about. “Ok, angel we need to get down t to bu business,” Tye said, trying to sit up on the couch. “Recently, there has been a situation that has accrued,” Tye stated, taking another sip of alcohol. “The antichrist has been born.” They said drunkenly. “And it’ss not good.” They made a face, the kind of face you make when you’re drunk and upset because the world is going to end in 11 short delicate years that are relatively nothing to a couple of beings who live on for far too long to be human. “Wha’ ya meeeeannn? It’s the ANtIChRist for Godz sake, of course ‘s not good.” Hydrangea slurred. “Angel please, this is important,” Tye said sobering up. “Please it would probably be better if you were to sober up.” Reaching over to take the bottle of wine away from Hydrangea. “Noooo my wiinnneeee dear you musn’t.” They said refusing to let go and failing to keep hold as it is taken into Tye’s hand, slinking with Tye’s pull. “Now angel you need,” pauses for dramatic effect, “And I mean NEED to sober up, this is important.” Tye said, setting the bottle of alcohol beside themselves on the couch. “But looove I don’t want to!” They made a face, a sad one, and one they had used against Tye for many centuries. “Don’t do that face. Why, why that face.” Tye said, shaking their head. Hydrangea continued to do the puppy eyes. “Angel it’s not going to work this time around.” Tye said, shaking their head. “This is _actually_ important.” Angel looked at Tye pouting even harder than before. “Tyyyyyyeeeeeee, idnt wanna thoughhh.”

“Hydrangea.” Tye says, shaking their shoulders. “This is serious, would you like to spend the rest of eternity with Gabriel or not?” Tye said, becoming more and more irritated as time goes on. Hydrangea looked at them in fear of spending all of time with Gabriel, “nooooooidnt wanntta!” They said slinking further and further down. “Then you need to sober up.” Tye stated, no room for argument. Hydrangea sighed and sobered up, a slight look of pain across their face. They breathed out, “So are we going to toss these or no?” Tye sighed and took the alcohol from Hydrangea. “Yes.” As Tye miracled it away. “Now, we have to talk about the antichrist. What are we going to do about it?” Tye said standing up. They began pacing through the room listening to what Hydragea was about to say. “Killing him is out of the question so don’t think to suggest a simple child murder, I doubt we can actually kill him anyway dear.” They shrugged, why was it always them to suggest a silly idea that ends with someone almost dying in a fire half the time? “But, angel. I see no reason for us not to try. The boy’s going to grow up to be a murder.” Tye said, throwing up their hands. “Oh! Dear you’re a genius! What if he doesn’t?” They said, lighting up quite literally. “What?” Tye says very confused as to what they mean, “What do you mean doesn’t, doesn’t what angel?” Hydrangea giggled, like the child they never were. “Okay what if the Antichrist had good influences? Like someone who’s not me preferably,” they look to Tye as if to suggest something, “and they grew up like a normal child?” They clasp their hands together as if their idea was pure brilliance. “That's not a horrible idea. But, who would it be?” Tye asked Hydrangea. “Who would what be? You’d be a good influence on the kid I’d think.” Hydrangea smiled at them. Tye stared at them, completely in shock at the outrageous response. “What the fuck do you mean angel. I am a horrible influence. Besides, I don’t even know where the kid is.” Hydrangea thought for a moment, “Do your lot not tell you these things?” They tilted their head. Tye thought for a moment. Realizing their lot never tells them anything. “No, they didn’t tell me. They never tell me anything.” Tye slumped down into the couch, furrowing their brow. “Hm, do you know where he was delivered at least? Or any idea where he might’ve been?” They tilted their head again, a questioning look crossing their face. ”Yes! Ok, the child was delivered around Tadfield. The demon’s name was… um… not important. But, Tadfield I think.” Tye said triumphantly. They tilted their head even further, more so than humans should be able to do, “Uh, right so Tadfield, a satanist church probably huh? There is one in Tadfield. We might be able to get to it and collect the necessary information.” They suggested, as it seems to them the most logical thing to do. Tye leaped up and out of the couch with the speed that only a demon with a caffeine addiction could have. “Get in the car angel, we’re going to Tadfield.” Tye ran out of the shop and jumped in their car. Hydrangea sighed and begrudgingly followed behind.

~~~~

They arrive at the church, just in time to see Hastur burn it all to the ground. Hydrangea doesn’t know or care and is currently tending to a speed demon sickness that only comes with going 90mph in London. “Angel are you alright?” Tye asked the clearly not alright angel. “Y...yeah…” They said as if they didn’t just puke up their guts, “Slow down on the turns n...next time please…” They miracled away the mess and set themselves upright trying to ignore the feelings left behind. “If you say so angel.” Tye looks over towards the church. “Shit. What the hell happened?” They say walking into the parking lot. Noticing the laughter coming from the courtyard. “Hastur.” Tye sneered, turning back towards Hydrangea. Hydrangea was trying to collect themselves fully, “Who now?” They asked leaning slightly on the Bentley trying hard not to scratch it so as to not upset Tye. “A demon who just destroyed our only chance of getting info about where the antichrist is.” Tye said leaning up against the Bentley beside Hydrangea. “So… what now?” They asked, wondering if the world was truly destroyed. “We look for him.” Tye said getting back into the Bentley. Hydrangea sighed, more horrid driving, yay. 

~~~~


	2. Oh Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, Tye drives like a maniac, and Adam does a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck if ik why or how we’re uploading this fast but I blame 3am me and 12am TD

The Bentley pulled up in front of the Young’s family household. “This is the place.” Tye said, reaching their head out the window. Tye studied the house trying to see where this kid might be. Hydrangea looked puzzled at the house. “Em, so this is where the notorious son of Satan lives?” They asked, wondering how such a beast could be kept in a quaint house. “Yeah I think so, it makes sense doesn’t it? And besides, these two just arrived back home with what could possibly be a baby.” Tye got a curious hum in response, “Don’t suppose that they’re ‘magically’ looking for a nanny and a maid or gardener?” Hydrangea said, suggesting a bit of “magic” be pulled. “I think that Mrs. Young just asked her husband about help around the house.” Tye said snapping their fingers. “I could be the…” “Nanny!” Hydrangea yelled, interrupting them. “Nooooo, angel we’ve talked about how I’m _not_ good with children.” Tye sighed, giving them an irritated glance. “Well dear, you are quite good with them. They all seem to like you.” Hydrangea said, trying to reason with the now even more irritated demon next to them. Tye gave Hydrangea a blank stare. “What, I’m just being reasonable. I am much better with plants.” Hydrangea says still trying their luck with convincing their demon friend. Tye’s facial expression did not change. “Tttyyyeeeeee.” Hydrangea begged putting on their sad face. “Oh, don’t do this.” Tye said, shaking their head. Hydrangea continue to try their luck. “FINE!” Tye yelled. “I’ll be the fucking nanny.” Tye finally said. Hydrangea gave a truly childish smile. Tye sighed, “Let's get ready then?” They said opening their car door. “Let’s.” Said Hydrangea, stepping out and onto the pavement. Both snapped their fingers and completely transformed. Tye a nanny and Hydrangea a gardener. Tye walked around the side of the car and Hydrangea caught sight of them. “Oh my lord. Dear, why do you look like that?” Hydrangea barley said, trying to contain their laughter. Tye looked down at their clothing completely offended. “What in satan’s name do you mean, my clothes look fine.” Their sunglasses had become a pair of small circle glasses and their normally leather jacket had become a black trenchcoat. While the rest of their clothes became a black turtleneck paired with a pair of black work pants as well as a pair of heeled ankle boots. Shirt obviously tucked in. Who would the demon be without their shirt tucked in. “No dearest, it’s just you look so different.” Hydrangea said, removing the laughter from her voice. “Mmhhmmm, sure.” Tye said, shaking their head. Hydrangea herself had figured female presentation would be fun for this, easier to maneuver they’d think. “Well dear, shall we go ahead and get this over with? I’d love to start working on these poor loves, so neglected.” The plants did indeed look neglected and sad, barely managing to keep themselves alive with the rain and son that relentlessly pelted them. “And besides, I love my working pants, so lovely and soft.” She added. Tye sighed, “Yes fine come on.” Both slightly annoyed and curious as to which pants, since most of what Hydrangea owns are skirts and dresses, “Easier to move around in, honestly you must try it again some day dear.” She had told them at the time. She doesn’t even like pants, however, Tye has seen them in two different pairs before, both are overalls. Hydrangea smiled at them and they went in.

~~~~

A few years later and Adam is laying in bed, his nanny at his side. “Nanny?” His nanny looked up from a book she was reading to Adam, “Yes my dear?” Adam looks at her, “Why did the dolphin leave his family? He could have gone back to them.” Nanny Tiana sighed, “Dear, he couldn’t. He was captured.” Adam huffed, “Okay yes but once he got free.” She looked to think for a moment, to entertain Adam a slight bit, “Because he didn’t know where his family was, he couldn’t find out nor could he call to them seas away.” Patience was a virtue, that much she’d give to Hydrangea, she figured that's why she went with the garden rather than being the nanny, and maybe slightly because she misses the Gardens flowers and just wanted to entertain herself for a little bit. “Now rest my dear, you have a big day tomorrow don’t you? First day of school.” She said, laying a kiss to Adam’s forehead, “Good night my dear.” And with that she was gone, she made sure to turn off all lights except for the nightlight and leave the door cracked just a smidge, Adam said he’d prefer it that way. Nanny Tiana went outside to where Hydrangea was, or was supposed to be. That or the car and since she wasn’t outside, she was most likely to be in the car, which she was. She, as her curse demands, was having a little rest and sleeping as humans do when they work themselves a lot during the day to make sure the colours and plants sit just right. Tye sighed and sat in the car with them till they were to wake up, which was not that many hours, they had a tendency to wake up far too early and be sluggish the rest of the day.

On the day of his 11th birthday they left, only to come back a short while later. They left mostly because Hydrangea wanted to grab her bustle pad and was not going without a matching skirt to her new sweater. They’d hoped that the birthday would go over well, Adam was playing in the woods with his friends for it but the pair had wanted to make sure he got his hellhound, from there it was all up to Adam, for they no longer had a say in what he did. Of course, he received his hellhound which, to their utter surprise, had just turned into a normal dog to match what Adam wanted. The hellhound was now a puppy, and if that were to say anything to them other than that they did good and the crisis was averted, they didn’t know what. They left, feeling like a job well done deserved a reward, something along the lines of lunch and a few too many drinks. Which they happily obliged, or rather Hydrangea squealed as they sat down with sushi that they hadn’t had in years for some odd reason that actually has nothing to do with Adam. “Angel, you seem quite excited for sushi. Are you alright?” Tye asked as they took a sip of their wine. Hydrangea nodded and continued to eat their sushi. “Angel, about Adam. Do you really think he’s going to be fine? Not you know, destroy the world?” Tye asked, sounding worried. Hydrangea paused their eating to give Tye a look, “Don’t tell me the kid grew on you dear?” They slightly giggled to themselves before returning to the question, “But no I don’t think he’s going to destroy anything, he is quite a sweetheart. He’s helped me many times before and actually got upset when coffee was spilled on my apron.” They sighed, the poor kid had made a big fuss about it. Not because it was uncleanly or annoying to him but because he knew the apron was something Hydrangea liked and instantly went to put it in the wash. “So no, I think you did quite well with him.” They beamed at Tye. Tye sighed and took another sip of wine. “If you say so angel.” Tye paused before taking another drink. “He’s started it.” Tye looked very concerned and very serious at Hydrangea. Hydrangea tilted their head in response, “Who started what dear?” They furrowed their brows slightly in concern. “Adam, he started Armageddon.” Tye continued to stare at Hydrangea. “Well then,” They started to get up, finishing the last of their sushi before removing the wine from the table, no need to have Tulip get drunk again. “shall we be on our way? No time to dilly dally.” They said making their way to their car. As Tye slid into the car and speed? Down the road towards the Young’s home. “Shit! Shit! Shit! I knew I shouldn’t have left.” They yelled while hitting the car steering wheel. Hydrangea just sighed, “There’s no use in blaming yourself dearest, take this left here, all we could do was influence him. And even if you stayed it wouldn't have mattered, he would’ve killed you dear. And I personally don’t like that.” They flexed their fingers, slightly anxious. “Still, we need to find him and stop him before it gets any worse.” Tye said as their knuckles started to turn white. Hydrangea’s face twisted into concern. For one, Adam had turned the tides -quite literally one might add- and they fret that their friend might be blaming themselves slightly. Second off, the world was about to end for all they knew and Hydrangea wasn’t fond of that. They managed a small smile. “We will, and maybe he didn’t start it, maybe it’s just the influx of power that’s causing things to feel this way.” Tye shook their head, “Angel, you know it’s not an _influx_ of power. There is _no_ one else who could have done this.” The angel sighed, “Well yes but don’t you think, there’s a sharp right here, that all that power would be too much for a kid? Honestly dear he’s probably making aliens be real and that be most of it.” -cut to Adam literally floating and summoning the four horsemen- The angel blinked the image away, “And besides, he probably doesn’t know all of what he’s doing.” Tye sighed, “Still, we need to stop him.” Tye stepped harder on the gas making the Bentley go even faster. Hydrangea spared a moment to look up at Tye, “Well yes of course,” they looked back at their phone, “I would like to make sure he’s okay though as well, we did help raise him after all.” If they were being honest with themselves, they were trying to get Tye to relax enough to slow down. It wasn’t much the issue that going fast was terrifying, they just hate the gut wrenching feeling. “Angel, I hate to tell you this but, we are going to have to stop him. Using any means necessary.” Tye said a look of dread passing across their face. The angels face twisted into something that can only be described as being upset, though it was more than that. “He’ll listen.” Was all they said, not fond of the idea it was leading up to be. Tye shook their head and drove the rest of the way to the Young’s family home in silence. 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahaha - TD probably at 12am


	3. More shit happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go array and things burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter was TD at 1-2ish am who was bored and decided to type their heart out.

Mrs. Young was standing in her front yard watering her garden as Tye and Hydrangea pulled up beside the home. “Mrs. Young! Has Adam come home yet?” Tye asked. “Oh Tiana, Adam hasn’t come home yet. Why, is he in trouble?” Mrs. Young responded, giving the two a confused stare. “Oh no, we just have a present for him. A birthday present.” Tye said looking towards Hydrangea for help. “Uh, yes we have a wonderful birthday present for Adam and we wanted to deliver it to him ourselves.” Hydrangea said with a smile. “Right well he went out with his friends in the woods, you might find him there. If you do please tell him to come back, there’s a bloody awful storm showing up and I don’t want him to get caught in it.” 

“Right, will do ma’am.” Tye said walking away, Hydrangea following. Once Mrs. Young turned back to her plants they both took off running as fast as they could, headed towards the eye of the storm. Tye stopped and pointed upwards. “Uh, angel… What the hell is that?” They said shaking the angel's shoulder. Hydrangea turned to look in the direction of where Tye was pointing and saw what looked to be a spacecraft hovering in the sky. “It appears to be a spaceship.” Hydrangea said, raising an eyebrow. “Well, I knew he liked aliens but, why?” Tye said, shaking their head. “Hey, let's get going. We still have an antichrist to stop.” Hydrangea said, pulling Tye by their arm. 

~~~~

As Hydrangea and Tye got closer to where Adam was the wind around them grew stronger. Violently blowing around leafs and Tye’s hair alike. “Where the hell is he?” Tye asked, pushing their hair out of their face. “We should be coming across him soon dear.” Hydrangea said, pulling a leaf from their own hair. “......SMILE….” Tye and Hydrangea turned their heads towards the scream. “Shit!” Tye yelled as both Hydrangea and Tye ran towards the voice. As the two got closer to the yelling, it stopped. Hydrangea grabbed Tye’s shoulder. “Oh my lord.” Both Tye and Hydrangea looked up to see Adam suspended above the ground. Tye and Hydrangea ducked down behind a cluster of trees. They both sat in silence as the antichrist continued yelling at his friends. Hydrangea tapped Tye on the shoulder. “What angel?” Tye snapped, turning their attention away from the child. “Adam’s friends.” Hydrangea pointed towards the three friends. “They're all smiling.” Tye looked over at the three kids. “Yeah so, what about it? They're probably just happy that their friends got magic powers.” Tye said, shaking their head and turning back towards Adam. “No, they aren't smiling on purpose dear. One of them is crying.” Hydrangea said, pointing to a girl in a red raincoat. Tye sighed and looked at the girl. They too noticed that she was crying. “But, if she is crying then why is she smiling?” Tye asked, becoming really confused. Hydrangea sighed heavily pointing towards Adam. “He’s the antichrist dear. He can do alot worse than make his friends smile.” Tye’s eyes widened as even what they believed to be the hellhound cower at Adam. “For satan's sake.” Tye let out a heavy breath shaking their head. “SO, what the hell are we gonna do?” Tye looked back at Hydrangea. Hydrangea shook their head. “Stop him i guess.” Tye rolled their eyes. “No really. “ Tye glared at the angel for a moment. “But, how do we stop him?” Hydrangea opened their mouth to answer but was cut off by the children. 

~~~~

“Where are they going?” Tye asked, standing just outside the field with Hydrangea to their side. “I haven’t the faintest idea but I’m glad they worked it out a bit.” Hydrangea smiled, “Honestly I’m surprised he didn’t call us out too, I’m sure he knows we’re here.” They spared Tye a glance before following after the kids. “Well yeah, I don’t think bright colours and black against… what’d you call it, a lush forest? I don’t think that’d be the best for hiding.” Tye added, following Hydrangea. They made a sound like half laughter half scoff, “Besides that dear, I’m sure he could sense us right? I can sense you when you’re nearby, and besides it would make sense. He would need to at least sense angels to keep himself safe, a sort of hereditary insurance.” They thought out loud. Tye rolled their eyes. “Angel you say the weirdest things, one day ima convert you to speaking like a modern person.” Hydrangea giggled, “Dearest I would rather not hear it from someone who sounds like they’re from the Southern parts of America.” At this Tye rolled their eyes again, “And angel when’s the last time you’ve been to America? Let alone the southern parts of it.” 

“Actually just last week, went to Texas I think, got some ribs and biscuits.” And by biscuits they ment of course the American biscuits and not the British biscuits because some people just have to be difficult. “It’s still in shambles though, but I think a little better than it was a hundred or some years ago.” Hydrangea said ending on a completely different topic then when they started. “What do you think those kids are gonna do now?” Tye asked nodding in the direction of the kids. ‘Um, I’d hope they’d stop what he started, you have any idea dear?” Tye turned and looked at Hydrangea. “Why would i ask you if i know?” Tye said, shaking their head. “Well.” Tye said admittingly. “I did hear something was going down at the airbase.” Tye said, realizing how stuipid they just made themself look. “Maybe we should go see what's going on with that?” Tye said, shrugging their shoulders. “Sounds like a plan dear.” Hydrangea said as the two turned back towards where they had abandoned Tye’s car.

As they got closer to the car they could hear a radio. The radio in question was coming from one of the Youngs’ many neighbors' yards. The radio was playing the daily news. As it so happens when the two beings walked by it and heard it so happened to be talking about the M25 highway. “We recommend staying away from the M25. According to the people we have there it's on fire...Literally.” The radio cut to a commercial and the two being stopped walking. “Wait, wasn’t the M25 how we got here?” Tye asked, glancing at Hydrangea for a response. “Yes, I do believe we drove down it to get out of london.” They said nodding their head and furrowing their brow at the same time. “Angel, what's that face for?” Tye asked their voice full of concern. “I remember you telling me about the M25 back in 1970. Said a demon had convinced people to build it in the shape of a sygial. Your lot was not impressed.” Hydrangea said with a small laugh. Tye nodded their head in agreement. “Yeah, this dude named uhhhhh… Why can’t I ever remember their name? Oh well, doesn't matter but, yeah it's supposed to mean, hail the great beast, devourer of worlds.” Tye said as both Hydrangea and Tye broke out into a laugh as they continued to the car. As Tye opened the driver's side door Hydrangea snapped their fingers and the door closed. “Hey what the hell was that for?” Tye asked, snapped their head up to look at Hydrangea. “You drive like chaos. So, I’m driving.” Hydrangea said, trying to leave no room for arguing. “Ugh, no. You are not driving my car.” Tye said snapping and opening back up the door. As Tye slid into the driver's side seat and turned and looked at Hydrangea. Hydrangea had put on their best puppy dog eyes and began to stare at Tye. “Ugh, don’t do that.” Tye sighed. “Don’t just, don’t do that.” Tye said, shaking their head. Hydrangea didn’t let up on the puppy eyes. Tye sighed, “I’ll drive carefully.” Turning their head back forward as they started the car and began towards the airbase. Hydrangea dropped the puppy eyes and smiled. “Thank you dearest.” They said as they faced forward. Completely successful on their guilt trip. Tye reluctantly and pitifully drove the car towards the airbase in complete silence not wanting Hydrangea to rub in their win. 

~~~~

They reached the air base and went to search for the children. Luckily for Hydrangea, Tye kept their promise and drove carefully. So this time there was no stopping, unless you count a very confused marines guy guarding the gate and looking like he’s about to shoot your head off. Though they both manage to avoid his gaze and slip in, pros of playing hide and seek with kids in the woods.Tye and Hydrangea made their way up to the roof of one of the buildings just in time to see Adam and his friends ride into the airbase on their bycicles. The two of them crouched down when the four horsemen of the apocalypse walked out of one of the different buildings. The four horsemen, rightfully named War, Famine, Pollution, and Death, approached the children and began to speak to them. Hydrangea and Tye couldn’t hear a single word said. Although they did notice the very upset look that the horsemen gave Adam. While Tye was completely invested in the horsemen and child Hydrangea noticed something back by the entrance to the airbase. This thing was a flaming Bentley. Hydrangea didn’t know what to say except, “Uh dearest, did you leave a lighter in the car?” Hydrangea sputtered out trying to get Tye’s attention. “No, angel.” Tye said looking to face the direction Hydrangea was looking in. “Oh my satan. What the hell is that?” Tye said, raising an eyebrow. “A flaming car dear.” Hydrangea said, answering Tye’s question. As they stared, they watched a red haired being, an old sergeant and a woman all talk to each other before the car, previously mentioned, exploded. The red haired being seemed to be quite distressed about their vehicle. Tye gasped, “That's him!” Hydrangea was confused at first but, as they watched, the woman with the snap of her fingers made the trigger happy marine disappear. “I see.” Hydrangea said, continuing to stare at the group of beings ride on a scooter towards the kids and the four horsemen. As the three groups finally met all of each other the red haired being pointed at Adam and the woman raised a very large gun. “Don’t you fucking…” Tye began as they stood up to go protect Adam but Hydrangea pulled them down. “No, watch.” Hydrangea said with a proud tone of voice. Tye reluctantly crouched back down and continued to watch, this time with even more intensity, the now group of eleven beings standing around each other. The woman raised the gun and fired. Although the ‘bullet’ misfired. Tye released the breath they didn’t know that were holding in. The woman that had misfired the weapon talked to Adam and then seemed to split into two beings. The woman and a blonde, nicely dressed fella that looks like they belonged in Hydrangea’s antique shop. “That one your lot?” Tye asked, pointing at the blonde. “Ah, I think so? I wouldn’t know. But he looks like my lot, just old.” Tye sat there wondering if they should make the statement about Hydrangea also looking old but they refrained, no need to draw unnecessary attention to themselves. Hydrangea looked a little closer and saw flames, “Oh my!”

“What's wrong this time Angel?” Hydrangea pointed at the source of the flames, “The sword! Remember The Garden right? An Angel had given away their weapon to Adam and Eve, so it became the first weapon of men.” They now pointed at the suspected angel, “That's the Angel that gave it away, he gave humanity its first weapon, which led to it being War’s weapon because it's humanity’s first!” They said excitedly about seeing another angel much like them, “But I’d hate to tell the guy that he’s responsible for all war on Earth.” They added solemnly. “Huh, interesting.” They both nodded, seemingly in a private conversation. That’s when the horsemen started to poof into, whatever it is they are. Tye was the first to take notice. “Uh, what?” 

“What is it dear?” Hydrangea turned and looked at what Tye was currently observing. “Oh dearie me, that doesn’t look too fun or good.” Hydrangea watched as Pepper took War out with a few words, “That’s my girl!”

“I swear you need to stop mentally adopting kids.” Tye added. A scoff was heard from the Angel, “Nej I’m good.” Tye rolled their eyes, “And stop bouncing between languages.” Hydrangea looked at them in response, mischief and satisfaction written all over their face. “No, don’t you dare.” They snickered, “Fine fine I won’t.” Tye shook their head turning back to the scene that was unfolding in front of them. At this point both pollution and famine had already disappeared. Only death remained standing tall above Adam. The two seemed to exchange words before death opened his wigs and disappeared. Hydrangea and Tye sat wide eyed staring at the spot death, moments ago, was standing. “Angel, they did it!” Tye said standing up. Hydrangea grabbed their shoulder. “No, our sides are gonna be really mad.” Tye crouched back down. And both of them continued to stare at the group to see what's to come. As they stared, two people walked out of a building off to the side of the main group. The group of now only 10 stand around talking till a strike of lighting hit the ground a little ways from the group. From it emerged the archangel Gabriel. Beside him the ground cracked and flames sputtered out as the prince of hell, Beelzebub, emerged out of the ground. “Oh…” Hydrangea backed up a little dragging Tye with them, ”I don’t like this one bit dear, oh could we leave?” Hydrangea said, trying to walk away. Tye grabbed Hydrangea’s arm. “Angel, we have to stay here and make sure Adam is ok.” Tye said pulling Hydrangea down so the group of people don’t see them spying. Both Gabriel and Beelzebub talked to the group and in the end left. Hydrangea and Tye glanced a worried look at each other then back towards the group. They watched the group talk for a moment until. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” Tye yelled as crippled to the ground. “Dearest are you ok?” Hydrangea asked, trying to figure out what’s wrong. “Angel we are fucked!” Tye yelled out again. “Why, why are we screwed?” Hydrangea was getting slightly fed up with Tye not saying anything helpful. Tye looked up at Hydrangea. “The devil is coming.” Tye said, staring straight at Hydrangea. Tye and Hydrangea both turned to face the hell incarnate Adam is about to face. 

Now, to describe the image of Lucifer crawling his way out of hell. You need to imagine a volcano erupting but, instead of lava coming out the top is the devil himself. The devil and Adam yelled at each other for a few moments before Lucifer crumpled into ashes and disappeared back into the ground. Tye and Hydrangea looked at each other in shock. “Did the kid just beat fucking satan?!” Tye asked, almost yelling. “Dear, you must be quieter.” Hydrangea glanced at the demon and angel still on the ground. “It would be better if they don’t know we’re here.” Tye nodded their head while having the largest grin in the world on their face. Hydrangea turned back to the group one more time. “Dearest, it seems to me that Adam won’t need us to help him home either,” They say laughing. Tye looked out confused to see Adam’s father, Mr. Young had arrived scolding Adam all the way. Tye joined Hydrangea in their laughter as they began their way off the roof. 

~~~~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright can we go on now? Like get onto the chaos and domestic squirrel ass life? Thx

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes we’re both dumb


End file.
